


You made my drunken mistake while sober

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hawkeye - Freeform, Humor, Parkour, Tattoo, slight hurt kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have one. One of them made a choice with bad taste. The other was drunk,but what do they share? Hint: it's permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made my drunken mistake while sober

"Hey Clint what's on ur wrist?" 

"Kate is this really the best time to ask that? It's probably a scar or a burn at this point. Remember what we are doing alright? I'm not in the mood for your brand of insanity today." Why did Kate ask the weirdest questions at the strangest times? The two Hawkeyes were in a back alley fighting the typical mobster. Neither of them could tell what he was saying but he had a lot of friends with a lot of firepower and now Kate was examining his wrist while killing criminals.

Clint had already taken a hit to his shooting arm and the leather protecter hung in shreds around his left wrist and hand. It exposed a part of his arm that was normally wrapped in gear but she had torn a little fabric too so he wasn't sure why it was so important to her. 

Kate's costume may be in better shape but Kate herself really wasn't faring well on the injury front as she had a bad eye and a messed up ankle. The eyesight problem stemmed from one of the thugs pistol whipping her before she could spring up after nearly breaking her shin. The area around her right check and nose were swollen and purple with the discoloration creeping across the bridge of her nose as they fought. 

"It looks like ink or blood." Katie yelled again. Her bow came up and accenting 'ink' and 'blood' she swung it in a low arc to first sweep a mans feet out from underneath by smacking the back of his knees. Then she forced upwards to mail a female in the hollow between her collarbones. 

"Why not concentrate on fighting Kate and leave me alone. I don't care unless it's acid, fire, or poison." His bow was discarded for now and he was wielding two arrows like double swords. Their secret sharpened sides made them perfect for replacing knifes or long daggers. He stuck on in the throat of a man and twisted to knock out the one coming up behind Kate.

"Thanks" she panted. The Villains were starting to get to both of them but there was only a few more. Kate and Clint advanced on them and both pulled circus tricks. Clint lept into the air to twirl forwards in a flip then land behind the man. His razor arrows sliced neatly through his clothing and spine. Kate went more stealthy with a tuck and roll that allowed her to stab one person on the inside of their leg and roll into a guy who was tripped then had his memory erased by a sharp knock to his head. He was out cold instantly and her and Clint shared a single look before bolting up a fire escape and onto a dusky gray roof. 

They Parkoured home using tricks only the Hawkeyes could. Their bows were used as climbing gear and they stuck arrows into softened old wood. A few instances occurred when Kate fell on her sprained ankle and screamed. Clint had used his bow to haul her back up and then they had both tumbled backward to trigger separate screaming security alarms. Voices started shouting and Clint all but threw Kate onto the next rooftop. He scrambled after her and they both ducked in the shadows holding their breath. Soon the yelling abated and they creeped out and onto a fire escape.

The rest of the journey was simple roof jumping and a few more fire escapes. Even a window ledge was used to boost Clint. Kate had called him a show off. 

Finally they both all but collapsed into Clint's apartment. Kate barley remembered to slam the door behind them before staggering over to the beat up couch. It's faded purple off colour almost matched her ankle as she propped it up.  
"Kill me now" she whined. 

"Sorry I'm to tired too." Clint answered and stripped off the ruined arm guard and looked at his shirt in disgust. "Be right back, and don't move" 

He disappeared into his bedroom and she listened to the faint sound of doors opening and closing as he searched. He emerged armed to the teeth with a fresh purple ac/dc shirt and gauze, a bandage, an ice pack, bandage clips, and a grey splint. 

"Okay let's see how hard you fell this time. I know you like to say your not but I don't know how you've survived this many years being this clumsy. Add pointy things and I'm surprised you haven't stabbed yourself before." Clint shoved all of his supplies onto the coffee table and bent down to work. 

"Im not a klutz. Im really not, I can do a flip and everything." 

"Sure you can Katie. I think the pain is making you more delusional than before." He grabbed her ankle and felt around the swelling. 

"Ow ow ow ow OW, what's your tattoo of ow ow ow." 

"I don't have a tattoo and stop whining." He reached for the bandage and slowly wrapped it around her foot and joint. "Split or no? Never mind you fell right on it." 

"You do, its on your left wrist. The one you need to use but are trying to hide at the same time. That ring any bells?" In response he yanked hard at the end of the wrapping.

"Kate not what I want to talk about right now. Right now, is this tight enough?" 

"Yeah. I have a tattoo." He slowly pulled the splint over her ankle and pushed the Velcro together. 

"That's great. I bet you weren't even 17." He set her now doctored foot on the couch and set the ice pack on it. 

"Yeah I was. It was my 17 birthday and I was sober and everything." She mad it sound like bragging and for a second he wasn't sure if she was serious or not. 

"How bout I show you mine and you show me yours?" She offered. 

"What are you 7?" 

"Here" she tugged her shirt up to expose her rib cage. Along one of the them a streamlined purple arrow. It's fletching was lined with silver edging. Two more also followed along her other ribs surrounding the first one. 

Clint went pale. "Katie first where did you get that and second are you sure you weren't drunk when you got it?" 

"I know I wasn't drunk and I got it in downtown Las Vegas. A place called 'permanent pictures' I think. It's been four years I may not be right." 

Slowly Clint turned his wrist to expose the underside. The same streamlined arrow pattern was etched into the archer skin. "I got mine at the same place just a sister store in New York. I was smashed and a couple buddies of mine thought it would be hilarious. I thought it was an awful design at first but it's grown on me. I just didn't expect you to make my drunken mistake while sober. I feel like this should say something about your taste but at this point it says something about your personality." Clint sighed but started chuckling. Next there was breathy laughing.Then he was in full hysterics. 

Kate cracked up too howling as they compared the images. "You have the same one" she made a strange half laugh half chocking sound. 

"You made my drunk mistake completely sensible" Clint had tears streaming down his face and Kate has bright red from lack of oxygen. 

After about five minutes of almost painful laughter they settled hiccuping and catching their breath. "We should tattoo hawk-eye underneath the third arrow, right?" 

"Kate you have to be the weirdest person I've ever met."

"I know" she smiled "so can we do it?"


End file.
